1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for increasing the efficiency of managing multimedia information based on names.
2) Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers use various kinds of names such as development code names, drawing numbers, part names, firmware names, and software names in a series of operation processes including product planning, designing, manufacturing, and field support. In each operation process, the operation is performed based on names as keys. Further, in each operation process, a considerable amount of text information, image information, and acoustic information is used as multimedia information. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-63033 for details.
However, since it is difficult to perform checking of duplication inside and outside facilities and setting of management rule thoroughly when giving a name or using multimedia information, checking is apt to be omitted and it is difficult to manage the multimedia information.